Runaway Railroad
by Astra Greenleaf
Summary: Our favorite people are going to be in a 'learning activity' that involves the boys capturing the girls in the dead of night. Can the girls escape?
1. Default Chapter

I'm back! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! And you thought you were rid of me. Oh well, here's another one of my insane notions. Tell me what you think. ************************************************************************  
  
Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk pensively shuffling her student's papers. She came to Hermione Granger's and smiled. It had made 110. She then peeked behind it to see Draco Malfoy's which was marked with a 109.  
  
McGonagall began to chuckle which developed into laughter as there was a faint knock at her door. "Come in."  
  
Severus Snape opened the door. "Excuse me Minerva, but Dumbledore has requested to see us."  
  
Minerva's brow furrowed, "What for?"  
  
Snape shrugged "Search me."  
  
Minerva rose and accompanied the Potions teacher to Albus Dumbledore's office. Fawkes sat peacefully perched to the right, his brilliant feathers in stark contrast to Dumbledore's white beard. "Hello Minerva, Severus. Please be seated."  
  
The two professors did so and leaned forward attentively. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I understand it that you and Severus have been attempting to promote harmony among your houses."  
  
"Yes Headmaster, we have." replied Minerva.  
  
Albus nodded. "Well, I would like to exercise a method of my own if that's alright."  
  
Snape nodded "Of course Headmaster."  
  
"This is my proposition. The Muggle Studies teacher is absent this week for Easter holidays. Therefore it is for you two to teach the sixth year students I select about the Underground Railroad, you are familiar with the Underground Railroad?"  
  
Minerva nodded, "Of course but what would you have us do?"  
  
"I have selected fourteen students at random to learn about the Underground Railroad. Here are your instructions." Dumbledore placed a strip of rolled parchment into Snape's palm before dismissing them with a wave of his hand.  
  
Minerva and Severus exited the office slightly repulsed. As the gargoyle returned to it's position Severus burst. "What does he think we are? Performing monkeys!!"  
  
"Well you do kind of resemble a baboon."  
  
Snape rounded on McGonagall. "That's not funny Minerva. Now open that envelope so we can get this over with and get on with our lives."  
  
Minerva sighed, she unrolled the scroll slowly. Snape watched her eyes travel across the writing. When they stilled a smile played across the Transfiguration teacher's lips. Her looked up to meet Snape's. "You're not gonna believe this Severus." She handed him the parchment.  
  
Snape looked at the writing  
  
These 14 students,  
Harry Potter  
Ronald Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Pansy Parkinson  
Ginny Weasley  
Cho Chang  
Parvati Patil  
Vincent Crabbe  
Gregory Goyle  
Padma Patil  
Seamus Finnigan  
Neville Longbottom  
Lavender Brown  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Have been selected to participate in what I call Runaway Railroad. You will release these students on Toad Island. They will paddle across the lake to the Dark Forest, which has been cleared of all monsters by Hagrid under my order. Once there they will have to get back to Hogwarts. But it is not that simple, you shall assign half of the students to be slaves and the other half to be constables. The constable's goal is to capture the slaves before they reach Hogwarts. The slave's goal is to get to Hogwarts uncaptured. They may take anything they think they will need. They will be dropped at the island at midnight tonight. Wish them good luck for me.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Snape looked up from the note. "What's a Toad Island?"  
  
Minerva laughed "It's that tiny island beside the lake."  
  
"Helpful. Well do you want to call the students or me?"  
  
McGonagall sighed "I will."  
  
Hermione ran down the steps to the Great Hall when she ran into Ginny. "Ginny? It's eight o'clock what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was called." replied the younger girl.  
  
"So was I." returned Hermione.  
  
They both entered the Hall wearily, taking in a dozen of their classmates. Hermione and Ginny went to stand beside Harry and Ron. "What's going on?" Hermione whispered to Harry, her gaze on Snape.  
  
Harry shrugged "Beats me. Maybe we're all in trouble again."  
  
Hermione scanned the room for Draco and found him leaning against the wall adjacent to his house table. He looked up suddenly and caught her gaze, and smiled.  
  
"Oh God," Hermione whispered to herself "What's he done this time?"  
  
"Your attention please?" Minerva spoke up. "You have all been gathered here to participate in a learning activity Professor Dumbledore created. It is called Runaway Railroad."  
  
Draco groaned "Another game?"  
  
Snape shot his dark eyes at Draco "No, Mr. Malfoy, a learning activity."  
  
"A game." Retorted Draco flatly.  
  
Snape sighed. "In your Muggle Studies class you were taught about the Underground Railroad, correct?"  
  
The students all bobbed their heads.  
  
"Well, we are going to have half of you as slaves trying to escape from the south and the other half constables stopping them."  
  
It then occurred to Minerva they hadn't divided them. So she decided "It will be girls against boys."  
  
Draco raised his hand. McGonagall sighed "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Which are the slaves?"  
  
"The girls. We are instructed to drop you off at Toad Island."  
  
Everyone's hand went up. "Toad Island is an island in the lake."  
  
Each hand fell.  
  
"We will drop you off at Toad Island at midnight tonight. You will have seven boats waiting. The possession of the boats is first come first served. Once across the lake, you will cut through the Dark Forest, which has been cleared of all monsters, to Hogwarts. Once the slaves get through those doors they are safe and cannot be captured. For each slave captured 100 points will go to that person's house. And for each slave free 100 points will go to her house, any questions?"  
  
"What do we do with the girls if we catch them?" Seamus wanted to know.  
  
"Anything but sexual harassment Mr. Finnigan." Minerva replied.  
  
Seamus snapped his fingers disappointedly. Each girl around Seamus backed away from him.  
  
Harry raised his hand "How are we supposed to catch them?"  
  
"You may bring anything you deem necessary, aside from guns."  
  
Seamus again snapped his fingers.  
  
"Please don't do that Mr. Finnigan, it disturbs me."  
  
"So, we're free to pack?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, go, pack." Minerva waved her hand tiredly. Draco winked at Hermione and strode through the doors.  
  
Harry knocked on Draco's door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Harry opened the door cautiously "Draco?" He saw the blonde bent over a leather backpack intently cramming things into it.  
  
Draco suddenly spun around holding a dagger to Harry's throat. Recognizing Harry he lowered the weapon. "Sorry, don't sneak up on me like that. What did you want?"  
  
"Uh, Snape says we have to be downstairs in an hour." Harry was slightly shaken.  
  
Draco nodded. "Good. Take this." He extended the blade to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at him, shocked "Are you nuts? That could hurt someone!" Draco rolled his eyes "Never mind." He twirled the blade in his hand a couple times before quickly sliding it into a holder in a horizontal belt loop on his jeans.  
  
"Let's go." With that they strolled down stairs prepared for battle.  
  
************************************************************************ One down. Tell me what you think. Tootles! 


	2. The Drop Off

I return! Interesting reviews. Yes, I am aware that both Cho Chang and Padma Patil are in Ravenclaw, it's not Slytherin against Gryffindor, it's random. Onward. ************************************************************************  
  
The fourteen students were dropped off on Toad Island at midnight. The girls were permitted a thirty minute head start.  
  
Harry approached Draco and extended a flashlight. Draco raised an eyebrow "They'll see those for miles Potter."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow and turned off the flashlight as Snape and Minerva went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Seamus walked up to Harry "So want to play exploding snap?"  
  
Draco grimaced, readying himself "Are you kidding? We're going on a hunt."  
  
Ron was shocked "But we're supposed to stay here for thirty minutes!"  
  
Draco smiled "When have I ever done what I was supposed to do?"  
  
Harry considered this, then shook his head vigorously. "No, we must stay here. It's the rules."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Tough. I'm going." Draco disappeared into the forest.  
  
Seamus sighed "So you want to play exploding snap?"  
  
"No!" was the collective response.  
  
Seamus looked hurt "Fine, I'll go play solitaire, alone."  
  
Draco sliced through the forest determinedly. He realized that he had reached the opposite side of the miniscule island as he shoved a shrub out of the way to reveal sand and one boat.  
  
He walked to the boat cautiously and saw a note had been attached,  
  
Dear Draco I left you this boat out of the goodness of my heart, since you'll never catch me anyway, I figured why not. Besides I kind of like you and don't want you eaten. Bye honey,  
Hermione  
  
Draco shook his head, and decided he should probably wait for the rest of his crew. No sooner had he thought this than the other boys came through the path he had carved. They all saw the boat and reacted with horror. Except Seamus, that is.  
  
"Come on boys." Draco got into the wooded craft "I'm not sitting beside Finnigan."  
  
Once the boys had crossed the lake the work began. "Okay, if I know Hermione and I think I do, she'll tell her troops to rest, somewhere safe tonight. But us, we are going to build gentlemen."  
  
Neville furrowed his brow "What are we building?"  
  
Draco gestured to the shoots of bamboo growing all around them "Bamboo cages."  
  
This statement was met with utter confusion.  
  
"To put the girls in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco shook his head. It was gonna be a long night.  
  
************************************************************************ The morning will be funnier, I promise. Bye bye. 


	3. Dangling Is Dead

Okay I've had several confused reviewers, to clear all things up, this is a sequel to my previous stories. This means that Draco and Hermione are a couple, so are Ron and Pansy and Harry and Ginny. Oh and Seamus dated one of the Patil twins. ************************************************************************  
  
Hermione woke to dawn's first rays in the safe branches of a tree. She slid down the trunk and woke her comrades.  
  
"Okay troops, let's go." With that she and her colleagues marched through the thicket.  
  
They had gone but thirty paces when directly in front of them Harry poked his head through a bush, followed by several other guys, Draco's included.  
  
"Potter! Get Chang!" Draco called, seeing that the Chinese girl was within Harry's reach.  
  
Cho smiled and winked at Harry. "Hi Harry." She skipped away, joining her fellow slaves in their sprint in the opposite direction."  
  
Harry stood with an idiotic smile plastered on his face as Draco stalked to him outraged. "Potter! She was this close!"  
  
Harry looked at Draco wistfully. "She winked at me." He said dazedly.  
  
Draco smacked his forehead "Okay new plan, Potter get Weasley, Weasley get Chang."  
  
Harry went over to Ron and grasped his arm in a confused state.  
  
Draco smacked his head again. "Okay, Potter get the female Weasley, male Weasley get Chang."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded and shot off in opposite directions. Draco turned to Seamus and Neville. "Longbottom get Parvati, Finnigan get Padma." They sped off to follow Draco's instructions.  
  
He then approached Crabbe and Goyle "And you two, get Pansy and Lavender, clear?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle bobbed their heads stupidly, and scrambled to do their masters bidding.  
  
Draco drew his blade and held it up for his inspection "And me, I'll get Hermione." He whispered before taking off.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Ginny asked Hermione, tying the end of a piece of rope to a tree.  
  
"Of course it will" Replied Hermione, placing the other end of the rope, which was looped in a loose circle, on the ground. She hurriedly covered it with leaves.  
  
Hermione stood firmly in front of a bush on one end of the trap as Draco came running toward her.  
  
"Give up I take it?" smirked Draco, "I would have caught you anyway."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Is that so?"  
  
Draco nodded and took a step forward. Suddenly the trap sprang and he was dangling in the air, upside down.  
  
"Haha, I beat you, admit it." Hermione jeered happily.  
  
Draco was silent but began a slow swinging motion from his position.  
  
Hermione took a step closer "What are you doing?"  
  
Draco's upside down face came only inches away from hers. She saw that his index finger was pressed to his lips "Shh." He instructed "It's yoga time."  
  
With that he twisted his upper body upward to grasp a length of rope above his caught ankle. He then removed his switch blade so carefully hidden.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped as she watched him saw her rope. "No fair. You cheat."  
  
Draco paused for a moment in contemplation "You know the Malfoy guilt would haunt me if I didn't tell you that I'm gonna be down in about 7 seconds, so you should probably, I don't know, RUN!"  
  
"Come on Hermione." Ginny grasped Hermione's elbow, trying to drag her away.  
  
Hermione glared at the blonde "This is not over."  
  
"It will be in five, four." Draco continued slicing as Hermione shot through the underbrush with Ginny.  
  
Draco held a firm grip on the rope above before slicing the last snippet. He hung there for a moment, before releasing his grip and falling gently to the ground in a crouch. He stood to his full height and continued the hunt.  
  
************************************************************************ Good yes? No? I want your opinion, my wonderful readers. Tis you that lights the flame. Farewell. 


	4. Twins And Cuffs

My apologies for not updating sooner, but I have been exceedingly busy. And you my beautiful and understanding readers, understand (hopefully). I'm glad I can brighten up somebody's day! (Katya-Urban) ************************************************************************  
  
Neville and Seamus scurried through the undergrowth of the wood until they stumbled upon a dirt path.  
  
The two boys looked at each other, shrugged and followed it.  
  
As they rounded a bend in the road, both came to an abrupt halt. There, standing on either side of a fork at the opposite side of the road were Parvati and Padma Patil.  
  
Seamus cleared his throat "Alright which one of you is Padma?" He demanded.  
  
The girl on the left fork smiled "I am."  
  
The girl on the left gave her a hurt look "No, I am."  
  
The one on the right turned to her sister "Wait, I thought you were Padma, right Parvati?"  
  
Her twin laughed "Oh that's right Parvati you're Padma."  
  
Neville eyes filled with confusion. Just then Hermione came jogging horizontally through the four. She looked at Padma and Parvati. "Hey girls!" She then cleared the path and disappeared into the woods on the other side.  
  
Then Draco came from where Hermione had entered. He stopped sharply and turned to Neville and Seamus. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Well, you told me to get Parvati and him to get Padma." Neville said.  
  
"And the problem is?"  
  
"We don't know which is which." Seamus finished.  
  
"Boys, I got a little secret for you, come here." Draco instructed.  
  
Both Gryffindors leaned in.  
  
"No, closer."  
  
They obeyed and waited eagerly.  
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Draco howled, before following Hermione's path through the brush of the side of the road.  
  
The female on the right looked at her twin. "Oh, bloody hell." She stated before both women split down opposite sides of the fork.  
  
Seamus went left as Neville went right, but they both wound up at another intersection, but this one was the joining of three roads. Ginny was standing at their junction, filing her nails.  
  
"Ginny?" Neville scanned the red head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you tell me where Parvati went?"  
  
Ginny smiled "Sure, she went that way." Ginny pointed up.  
  
Seamus groaned. "Not again."  
  
Neville sighed "Ginny you've been my friend for six years, please tell me where she went." Neville begged.  
  
Ginny draped her arm over Neville's shoulders "I would love to but, in this game you're the enemy."  
  
"Please." Neville implored her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh alright" She sighed "They both went that way." She gestured to the middle path.  
  
"Thank you Ginny!" Neville sprang down the road with Seamus hot on his heels.  
  
Ginny laughed "What a bunch of idiots."  
  
Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her middle and clamp her to a muscled body as a hand clapped over her mouth.  
  
"We're idiots are we?" Whispered Harry.  
  
Ginny nodded defiantly.  
  
Harry laughed "I'm not the one that let my guard down."  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
He slapped a handcuff on her right wrist. She traced the minute distance to the other cuff and saw in horror that it was connected to Harry's.  
  
She raised her arm and watched Harry's followed. "No." She said in incredulity. Harry laughed "Come on."  
  
With that he took her through the wood to the boy's lair.  
  
************************************************************************ Tada! What you think? Let me know! Bye! 


	5. Witches Can't Fly

Hello everybody! The web finally let me upload! Yay! Anyway, onward! **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Harry dragged Ginny to a wide and elaborate bamboo cage. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She stayed firmly in place.  
  
"Ginny." Harry's tone was exasperated "Please , get in the cage."  
  
Ginny shook her head and hugged a tree tightly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "This isn't my fault, you know, I didn't plan this."  
  
Ginny sighed "Just put me in the cage, lock it, and go off so I can escape."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "But you're not."  
  
"Just uncuff me, so I can get into the cage." Ginny extended her wrist.  
  
Harry shrugged and removed the handcuffs. Ginny bolted, while Harry turned to unlock the cage.  
  
Halfway through the forest she rammed into her brother. "Ginny?"  
  
"Uh hi, bye!" She tried to escape but Ron caught her.  
  
"I thought Harry got you, I guess I'll have to take you back." Ron began to drag the reluctant Ginny back towards her inevitable fate when Hermione burst out from their right.  
  
She took one look and accessed the situation. She placed her hands on her hips and glared reproachfully at Ron. "Ron! What do you think you're doing? Let your sister go." She demanded.  
  
"Oh okay." Ron looked at his shoes shamefully.  
  
"Run Ginny!" Hermione and Ginny sprinted away in the direction Hermione had come. Ginny swerved to the left as Hermione continued straight.  
  
She had apparently forgotten that Draco Malfoy had previously been following her, but she was quickly reminded as she halted abruptly when faced with the Slytherin himself.  
  
"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we were running the other way." Draco said raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, "But since you're here."  
  
Hermione barely dodged his strong grasp as he swiped at her waist. She immediately ran to the right, Draco sped right after her.  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath Draco's feet fell away. He landed in a crouch at the base of a dug pit. He stood to his full height and looked around him for an explanation.  
  
He saw Hermione's head peer from 15 feet above. "Haha! I got you!"  
  
Draco silently rummaged through his pack and pulled out a grappling hook connected to 20 feet of rope. He swung it over his head in order to propel the hook above him and rescue him from this concoction of Hermione's mind.  
  
Hermione stared down at him in disbelief "No fair, you cheat! You just do!"  
  
Draco pressed his index finger to his lips "Shhh, it's yoga time." The hook clung to a nearby rock as he began to scale his life saver.  
  
"I don't believe this! How many weirdos wander around with rope and hooks!" Hermione was still ranting.  
  
"You know, again the Malfoy guilt would haunt me if I didn't tell you to, I don't know, RUN!"  
  
Hermione paid no attention as Draco accomplished his goal and stood mere feet away from her. He shrugged, he had warned her.  
  
"And just because, hey!" Hermione jumped back as Draco tried to latch on to her wrist.  
  
He didn't stop his advance and Hermione was backed into a tree. "I guess you're stuck." He mocked.  
  
She glared grasping the bark of the tree. Her brow furrowed. The tree...  
  
She suddenly spun around and shot up the tree. Draco sighed "You are aware that once up their you are doubly stuck and that I can climb trees."  
  
"Yes, but you don't know my secret weapon." Hermione called down to him.  
  
"This should be interesting." He stepped back to look at her high in the boughs of the oak she had topped.  
  
Hermione breathed deeply "Okay, I am, a monkey!" With that she took a great leap from the tree, aiming for the hawthorn across from her, and missing her goal.  
  
Draco stretched his arms forward. "Three, two, one..."  
  
Hermione fell into his open arms. He pulled her against his chest tightly. Hermione plopped her head against his shoulder with a heaving sigh.  
  
Draco pressed his nose to hers. "You want to know something?"  
  
Hermione was stunned by the sudden close proximity and just nodded.  
  
"You're not a very good monkey." He whispered.  
  
Her shock turned to annoyance at his mocking. He laughed as he watched the change of expression and carried her away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** There ya go! Next one will come soon! Now that the uploader works! Geez! 


	6. Ties And Trees

Okay, I've had several inquiries about the yoga time thing. It's just something weird Draco does to confuse Hermione, nothing more, I promise. Next! ************************************************************************  
  
Draco took Hermione to a tree with several yards of rope lying at its side. He bound her wrists together and tied her hands above her head with the assistance of the tree.  
  
He leaned down to give her the full censure of his steel eyes. "Now, I know that you wanted to win and I'm sorry I had to do this, but, it's my job as your captor."  
  
"You just wait till I'm out of these ropes; I'll use them to strangle you." She threatened.  
  
His grin reached his eyes, turning them to molten mercury. "I doubt you'd strangle me, but I may use them for... other reasons." He replied leaning his head down to brush his lips across hers softly.  
  
She stuck his tongue out at him and he laughed.  
  
He straightened and turned "Weasley!" He yelled.  
  
Ron darted out of the forest, saluting. "Yes Captain?"  
  
"Guard her." Draco ordered, before stalking back into the forest.  
  
Ron stood in front of Hermione, slightly to her right. Ron was just beginning yawn when he heard Hermione laughing maniacally.  
  
Ron turned "What's so funny?"  
  
Hermione's eyes was alight with something akin to mischief. "You see that hole in the tree?" She jerked her head towards a hollow place in the trunk of her prison.  
  
Ron nodded "Yes." He said slowly.  
  
"I threw a bomb into it and soon the tree will blow up and I'll be free!" At the finish of this enthusiastic announcement she broke into another peel of insane laughter.  
  
Ron scratched his head "But won't you blow up with the tree?"  
  
Hermione's eyes suddenly filled with panic "Oh my gosh! I didn't consider that! Quick untie me!"  
  
Ron shook his head "I can't, strict orders."  
  
Hermione's eyes became clear and pleading as she looked at Ron imploringly. "Ron, do you want me to die?" Ron sighed "No, I guess not." With that he untied her and she sprang from the tree happily.  
  
She pointed to the dark hole "Get the bomb! Get the bomb!"  
  
Ron poked his head into the hole, searching. Suddenly Hermione rammed him from behind, stuffing his whole upper body into the tree.  
  
"And that's why you failed your O.W.L.S. Ron!" Hermione informed him before shooting away.  
  
After an hour of struggling Ron felt a hand grip his collar and yank him from his embarrassing position. Ron came face to face with Draco.  
  
Draco sighed "Do I even want to know?"  
  
"Well, she said she put a bomb in the tree and that if I didn't untie her she'd die." Ron explained.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes "Weasley, do you honestly think Hermione's stupid enough to put a bomb in a tree she's tied to?"  
  
"Well, no, but..."  
  
"Rule number one Weasley, never listen to women." Draco turned to the sinking sun. He had time, he'd get her again before the day was done.  
  
************************************************************************ You will forgive me my dear and loyal readers for the shortness of the chapter. The next one's coming! Bye! 


	7. Escapes And Shapeshifting

Is this chapter long enough? I can never tell, but I've had some suggestions to make them longer. Let me know! ************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slashed through the trees outlining the forest and accidentally ran into Pansy. Both girls screamed before recognizing each other. Hermione gripped the other woman's hand. "Are you alright? Is anyone following you?"  
  
Pansy stood and caught her breath. "No, I was just trying to find somebody to help me, Lavender's been captured."  
  
"Take me to her." Hermione ordered and they both shot off.  
  
Crabbe wandered the forest, ambling along with his head thrust upward, yelling. "Ms. Chang! Ms. Chang!"  
  
Cho shook her head from a bush nearby. "Men are so stupid."  
  
Suddenly the bush in front of her was pushed aside to reveal the face of Ron. He grinned "Hello Cho."  
  
"Hello." She replied before realizing who she was speaking with. Once reality hit her it was too late to run. Ron caught her waist and pulled her arms across her chest, much like a straight jacket before dragging her to twin oak trees.  
  
He bound each wrist to a tree and stood in front of her. Cho looked up and began to whistle. "So, Don, how's your family?" She asked.  
  
Ron furrowed his brow "Fine. And it's Ron."  
  
"Oh, right, right. Any new Quidditch odds you got." Cho continued.  
  
Ron turned around "I don't gamble, thank you."  
  
"Well, at least I'm trying to make conversation, you're just standing there."  
  
"That's my job." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh excuses, excuses." Sighed Cho. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'll get out eventually, but if you let me go I'll be nice to you."  
  
"No, I don't think so, I don't you can get out anyway." Ron smiled and returned to his post.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"You know I tried being nice, asked about your family, offered to let you set me free, but no, you have to do what you're told." Grumbled Cho as she finished tying Ron's second wrist to the left oak.  
  
Cho sighed "But I guess it's too late now." Cho patted Ron on the head "Buh- bye." With that she scampered off.  
  
Hermione and Pansy crept to the bamboo cage that contained Lavender. Hermione peeped through the bars "Pst, Lavender."  
  
Lavender looked up at her saviors "I knew you'd come!"  
  
Hermione pressed her index finger to her lips "Shh, where are the keys?"  
  
"On Harry's belt," Lavender gestured to Harry who was standing alert a few yards off.  
  
Hermione elbowed Pansy "Go distract Harry, I'll get the keys."  
  
Pansy nodded and slunk towards the boy. She jumped from behind him and snatched the keys from his belt, throwing them to Hermione as she sped off, Harry in hot pursuit.  
  
Hermione ran to the door of the cage, but just as she'd reached her goal she heard a deep voice float through the cool air "Not so fast."  
  
She whirled around to meet Draco's steel gaze. Shock overwhelmed Hermione's brain before she decided to run.  
  
She threw the keys to Lavender and sprinted in the opposite direction of Pansy. Lavender unlocked her prison and tip-toed from the cage, but before she could reach the cover of the trees a heavy form hit her, pinning her to the ground.  
  
It was Seamus "Going somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Without thought Lavender tilted her head up and kissed Seamus. While he was thus distracted she pushed him from her and bolted.  
  
Seamus snapped his fingers disappointedly before taking off after her.  
  
Hermione stopped at one end of a tiny clearing to catch her breath. Draco appeared at the opposite side. He smiled when he'd noted her position.  
  
"Come on Hermione, give it up, I've won." Draco took a long stride toward her.  
  
She took a step back "Haven't we had this conversation before? I won't give up."  
  
Draco voice grew silky, persuasive "Why do this, I know you're tired, come to me and rest."  
  
Hermione shook her head "No!" She covered her ears "You're trying to wear me down! Stop it!" He chuckled, shrugging "I'm just trying to win." He defended.  
  
Suddenly a gigantic lion leapt in between them, it's hungry eyes on Hermione. She paled visibly as the cat licked it's lips.  
  
"Hermione, get behind me." Draco whispered to her.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"This isn't a game anymore, get over here." Draco's tone became fiercer.  
  
The cat began to pace between the two. Suddenly Hermione dashed to Draco as the cat pounced at the place she had previously been standing.  
  
Draco locked his fingers around the female's fragile wrist. He then turned to the overgrown feline. "Kitty Reverso," He stated.  
  
The carnivore suddenly began to contort. It's fur rippling into skin and it's spine twisting to stand erect. Hermione squinted at the new form before her.  
  
"Neville?!" Hermione cried incredulously,  
  
Neville smiled "Yeah."  
  
Hermione turned her furious eyes on Draco "What are you playing at anyway?" She demanded.  
  
Draco laughed "I turned Longbottom into a lion to frighten you into my grasp "He held up her captive hand "It worked."  
  
Fire sprang to her chocolate eyes as they rested on Draco's. "I hate you."  
  
"No you don't." With that he dragged her to her awaiting cage.  
  
************************************************************************ Here you go! Hope you liked it! Bye! 


	8. Game Over

Salutations everyone, here's the next chapter dear readers. Hope you enjoy! Tootles! ************************************************************************  
  
Draco hauled Hermione through the forest with determination, suddenly Pansy sprang through the trees right in front of them.  
  
Ignoring Draco's presence she locked her eyes with Hermione's. "You will never believe this!"  
  
"What?" Hermione demanded, growing enthusiastic.  
  
"Hogwarts is right there!" Pansy pointed in the direction the couple had come. Hermione turned to regard a looming silhouette of a castle.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. Pansy looked at him for the first time and realized her error, springing away.  
  
Draco lunged for Pansy and in the process unwittingly released Hermione. She squealed with delight and ran toward her school.  
  
Draco cursed under his breath as his mistake hit him. He then took off after Hermione abandoning Pansy.  
  
As he ran he noted Harry and Ron coming to jog beside him. The trio was then joined by Neville, Seamus and Crabbe.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at his counterparts "Hello, why aren't you chasing the girls?"  
  
Harry pointed forward "We are."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, who was surrounded by her fellow slaves. All seven girls were running for the school.  
  
Draco took in his surrounding crew "Where's Goyle?"  
  
Ron shrugged "Lost?"  
  
Draco nodded "Possibly." He put on an extra burst of speed and ordered his comrades do likewise.  
  
Hermione glanced behind her. The boys were gaining. She reported this to the Patil twins and they shot in opposite directions. The boys split into three groups, Seamus, Crabbe and Harry went after Parvati, Ron and Neville went after Padma and Draco went after the flock of five others.  
  
Pansy, Cho and Lavender turned out to be faster than Hermione and Ginny. They were already through the doors as Hermione and Ginny reached Hagrid's Cabin, Draco still gaining on them.  
  
Suddenly Ginny tripped landing with a dull thud. Hermione stopped immediately and turned back to assist the red head. Her ankle was caught on the rope used to restrain Fang.  
  
Ginny began untying it hurriedly, telling Hermione to run as Draco steadily closed the gap separating them.  
  
Hermione ignored her and tried to help her, which required entering the rope. They finally freed the younger girl just as Draco was closing in.  
  
"Run Ginny!!!" was Hermione's immediate order.  
  
Ginny, who was freed of the evil rope ran at the castle frantically, but Hermione who was still in the rope grasp, fell as her colleague had done only moments before.  
  
She saw Ginny enter the Hogwart's doors even as she felt Draco arms enfold her. She sighed in defeat "Fine you win, I give up." She turned to regard his silver gaze.  
  
He smiled "That's all I wanted." With that he guided her to the Great Hall where everyone else was seated waiting.  
  
Draco smiled at the waiting professors. They then declared the game over, announcing the winners to be the girls, seeing as how six out of seven of them escaped. Points were then given appropriately and they were dismissed.  
  
Draco walked Hermione to her common room. He turned his obviously troubled girl friend to look at him. "I'm sorry if you feel bad that you lost, but if it makes you feel any better you're making me feel guilty and you put up one hell of a fight."  
  
She shrugged and then smiled "Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
Draco grinned "And I hope you always do. Though I'll deny that if you repeat it."  
  
"That's okay; I don't have to repeat it to know it's true." With that she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked through her portrait hole.  
  
Draco began back to his own common room. He looked forward to their next battle.  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************ Okay, so it was an abrupt ending, to tell you the truth I was getting sick of it, I have way too many other stories to work on so I can post them to amuse you even more my wonderful readers. Till the next story, Bye! 


End file.
